


A Matter of Hello

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Descendants 2 is even out yet, Evie/Harry implied past, Evie/Jay implied, F/M, but this does play as a what if scene for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: They weren't as sneaky as they thought.





	A Matter of Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving this pairing guys. Help me!

Evie shivered as they continued through the dark alleys of the Isle. They hadn’t even been back on the Isle for an hour and she already missed home. This was no longer her home. She wanted the beauty of Auradon, not the doom and gloom of the Isle. The princess jumped as a hand gently landed on her shoulder, her hair slapping her across the face when she turned.

Carlos smiled apologetically for startling her, “I didn’t mean to scare you, E.” He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “are you okay?” 

She nodded, “I’m fine. It’s just...I wish we didn’t have to be here.” 

Carlos mimicked her, his head bobbing in agreement. She knew Carlos’ lack of love for the Isle matched hers. Of the four, Carlos and her wished nothing more than to never step foot on the island again. But Mal was here and they needed to find her before any sort of trouble arose.

“We’ll find Mal before you know it and be back in Auradon in no time,” Carlos assured her with a pat. “Ben’s getting the hang of this villain thing.”

Evie looked up towards the young King. Ben slouched beside a cross-armed Jay, who looked as though he were providing a few more tips to blend in. Ben was trying his best and if all goes well no one will notice the Auradonian in their midst. 

“Ben,” Carlos called, leaving Evie to join the others, “we need to give you a new name to call you while here.”

The blue-haired princess shook her head as the boys continued walking, Jay and Carlos arguing over what to rename the King. She followed a few steps behind, her arms wrapping tightly around her body in a fruitless attempt to protect herself from the chilly Isle air. Something loud came from the dark alley at her side, giving her pause. Frightened eyes attempted to find its source but found nothing. Another shiver ran through her body, though this time it wasn’t because of the cold. 

“You’re just hearing things,” she mumbled to herself, looking back towards the boys who clearly hadn’t heard a thing. “The sooner we find Mal the better.”

A moment before she could continue after the boys, she found herself pressed harshly against the alley’s wall. A scream threatened to escape her, but a leather clad hand covered her mouth. 

“You’re a bit a ways from home, aren’t you traitor?”

Dark eyes adjusted, trying to focus on the teen pressed against her. The grin she faced looking for all the world like the cat who ate the canary. She stopped herself from cringing at the sound of metal against the concrete beside her head. 

“How ya doin’, Princess?” the familiar voice asked, “have you lost somethin’?”

Her eyes narrowed, glaring up at Harry Hook. His grin only growing impossibly wider. Evie made to bite his hand, a small frown coming to his lips at her action. 

“‘Now, now, that’s no way to treat an old friend,” Harry tsked, “now, I’m going to remove my hand. Promise not to scream?”

She nodded, ignoring the ‘good girl’ he whispered before removing his hand. Evie opened her mouth, not missing how the bright blue-eyes narrowed in warning. 

“Harry,” she whispered, breathlessly. 

“Ah so she does remember me,” he taunted, bowing just slightly in the barely there space between them, “what an honor, your highness.”

“What do you want, Harry,” she asked, controlling her voice. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how he affected her.

He gave a shrug, “I heard a little rumor about some rats sneaking onto the Isle, came to see for myself. Thought I’d come say hello” The red leather clad pirate drew even closer, their noses touching as he looked down at her. He never moved the hand beside her head but his left hand moved up, a flash of silver drawing her attention as the cold metal of his hook touched her cheek. “Found yourself a nice prince while away?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she spat back, turning her head away despite knowing it would do nothing. She had no way of escaping. Evie could scream, but Harry had always been just as quick as she was and she had nothing to defend herself if he decided to turn that hook the wrong way.

“Oh but I do,” he whispered, his forehead pressed to hers, “a pirate has to know who he needs to gut to reclaim his princess.”

She closed her eyes as the tip of hook slowly traveled down her cheek. There was a hitch in her breath and she felt Harry’s grin growing. 

“How about the king you and your friends are trying to smuggle into the Isle?”

Her eyes snapped open, “how did you know?”

Harry laughed, his crackle sending a shiver down her spine, “any proper villain can tell. He’s not one of us.”

“Neither am I,” she replied, “not anymore.”

Harry hummed, his eyes narrowed and that blasted hook still played gently on her skin. “I don’t believe that,” he whispered dangerously, his lips replacing the hook. “Once a villain always a villain. You can try all you want to escape the Isle but it’ll never leave you. You were so nice to bring us a new toy. Uma is just gonna love meeting the King.”

Evie froze, not liking his tone. Harry stepped away, finally giving her room to breathe. His infuriating grin still plastered on his lips. 

“You leave Ben alone.”

Harry’s shoulder shook as he laughed, his blue eyes darkening, “First name basis and all. The kingling must be just amazing. I can’t wait to introduce him to mah hook.” 

The threat hung in the air, Evie hoped he wasn’t serious. She opened her mouth to give her own threat but his lips crashed against her’s, effectively shutting her up. She hated that. Her teeth caught his lip and she bit down as hard as she could. He pulled back in an instant, eyes narrowed but he didn’t do anything. 

“I suggest you find your friends,” he nodded towards the entrance to the alley, “you’ll need help finding your king.” 

He was gone before she could ask what he meant. Evie frowned, staring back into the darkness that had taken him. She shook her head, leaving the alley behind only to collide into something solid. 

Jay stared back at her catching her before she fell back, relief showing in his eyes. He clutched her close against him, “I thought we lost you too.”

Evie returned the bone-crashing hug, “lost me? No, I was-” she stopped herself, not wanting to tell him about her run in with Harry. Not yet anyway. “What do you mean too?”

“I…” Jay mumbled something against her shoulder. 

“Jay?”

“Where’s Ben?” Carlos asked, looking for their friend.

Jay sighed, “I don’t know. When we realized Evie wasn’t behind us and you ran off, I started to head back but when I turned Ben wasn’t there.”

Evie gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, “Uma’s gang has him.”

Carlos frowned, “How do you know that?”

She shook her head, “just trust me on this. We need to get to Ursula’s Fish and Chips Shoppe.” 

When the boys made no attempt to move, Evie frowned. She pulled herself from Jay’s arms and pushed him forward, grabbing Carlos’ hand to made them. That’s what Harry meant. She must have been some sort of distraction for them to take Ben. And she’d fallen for it.


End file.
